


他在我的脚上开了一枪，

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, but well they entered the gang, no actually renjun is just a normal high school boy, same as jeno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: all俊主降&搜ooc，与现实无关他们都一定会成为真正的巨星。





	他在我的脚上开了一枪，

all俊主降&搜

ooc，与现实无关

操。

我骂了一句，把腿上的伤口用围巾绑住。

这是我第二次执行任务被打伤了，上一次是被猫抓了。

猫不喜欢黄仁俊。

为什么？我喜欢猫啊。

我是黄仁俊，一个兴趣使然的黑道新人，目标是成为 <s>秧歌star（黑帮巨星）</s> 我们帮派的二把手。

我原来只是一个普通高中生，然后遇到了李楷灿，这个家伙，这个杀人如同吃饭一样简单的黑道，yakuza，他说，是yakuza，我说我不懂日语，他说你会懂的。

这里不是韩国首尔吗？

说起来我也不是韩国人，我从吉林，中国吉林来的。父母工作原因搬来了，我也来了。

我成了yakuza。

我在大腿内侧——一个不被他人看到的地方——纹了我们帮派的标志，一个熊抱着一个骷髅头，然后我知道原来李楷灿是老大。他就是那个熊。

哈哈。

我也没想到这个纹身第二天就被李帝努看见了，李帝努是帮派里的二把手，体术一流，快狠准，对女人和小孩从不动手——他在小巷里干了我，就看到了那个黑不溜秋的纹身。

我喜欢他，我必须承认，因为他真的很帅，而且……不说了，总之我被操得七荤八素下身糊满体液一塌糊涂的时候他没头没脑地问我，你这啥？

我才知道这边的帮派不需要纹身。

我是傻的吧。我问李帝努。

他“？”地看着我。

我去执行任务是来的第二个月，完成的很出色，后来任务和报酬越来越多，我甚至用赚来的钱买了yeezy和supreme，真好，不过那些东西我也不常穿，我喜欢穿的还是校服，或者T恤牛仔裤。

李帝努不仅在巷子里干我，还在办公室，学校后门，我家厨房干我，他真的体力很好，我快吃不消了——才怪，我舒服的很，原来做爱比撸管舒服这么多。我好了。

但是他妈的，别在我家，容易被发现啊。

李楷灿当老大是有原因的，除了他杀人如麻，还有睡遍全帮派。

唯独不碰我。

你妈的为什么。

我也没有性病？？

我很好奇，直到有一天团建，我喝醉了，直接脱光了扑到他怀里。好热。

“老大……看看人家嘛……好寂寞……”

呕。醉了的人太可怕了。我后来想。

他痛快地把阴茎插进我屁股里，没有…李帝努的大，对不起我必须承认，但是技巧非常好——我怎么知道是什么技巧——总之我被他干射了好几次，几乎要虚脱了，我咬他厚实的嘴唇，他用湿哒哒的舌头回应我。hot and sloppy like fxxk.

我可以升职吗，后来我问他。

等你再帮我杀一个目标。他冷脸说道。

后来我认识了一些同事，钟辰乐——中国人，也是来玩玩的，罗渽民，朴志晟，都是和我差不多大的少年，我和他们因为各种理由做过爱，每次的感觉都和和李帝努做不太一样，

辰乐是最特别的，他像个bottom，其实很猛，直捣最深处，一气呵成，我看着他精瘦的身体看出了神，和他做爱的时候我就可以尽情说中文了，啊，好爽，辰乐乐用力，要死了，操，

他笑成一只猫，更加卖力地服务我。

我感觉我其实进了个出台的牛郎店，你懂我意思吧？就是……害，算了，我本来也没指望这里多正经。

我只和他们做过，其他人我看不上。gay也是有尊严的。

李帝努向我表白的时候我在认真写作业，嘴里的可乐喷了他一脸。

他冷静地拿纸巾擦掉，我说你疯了吗，我说难听点…我是…

他说不要紧，都过去了。

是我操你操得不够？他问。

不不不不不。

我们交往了，帮派的人喜闻乐见，我第二天收到了马克哥送的一沓钱——？——里面夹了张字条，写着“拿去买婚纱”。这钱是够的，但是想的是不是太远了，

而且我他妈是男的。男的。

李马克，比李楷灿李帝努罗渽民还有我大一岁，是帮派的会计兼狙击手——视力不好但是一枪一个准，怎么做到的？我搞不懂，他的脑回路也和正常人不太一样，说到底这里就没有正常人。我也不是。

我的作业被目标烧了半页，我带着脚上的枪伤回到家里，帝努不在，我觉得我真的傻了，我应该去医院的。然后打了车去了罗渽民家开的医院。

罗渽民带着亲手做的蛋包饭来看我，辰乐和志晟也来了，很担心的样子，我说没啥大事，罗渽民一勺饭塞在我嘴里，我后半句“你们忙去”被塞回喉咙里。

李帝努呢？我问。

总部，忙事情。罗渽民言简意赅，都不像他了。

志晟欲言又止，被辰乐拦住。气氛很奇怪。

我还没说这次的任务，是有个走私烟草的，拦截了我们帮派的运输通道，李楷灿哪能忍，黑手一挥——他皮肤挺黑的——就叫我和几个同事去干掉走私商。那人体术了得。真是一场恶战，我也被他打伤了，意外的是他开了那枪以后就跌跌撞撞地跑了，我没精力追了，几个前辈让我去医院，然后风风火火地追过去了。

啊。

那个人戴着口罩。眼睛弯弯的。鼻子很挺。

……

…………

黄仁俊用了三小时发现，这个目标就是他的男朋友，他的李帝努。

李楷灿表示不知情。李帝努背叛帮派了？杀了。他说。

罗渽民不吭声。现在他从二把手之一，变成了唯一的二把手，但他看着并不高兴。

我更不高兴。这叫什么事啊，我是来体验生活的，不是来大义灭亲的。我靠。

李楷灿微微下垂的漂亮的眸子看着我。现在你明白什么叫yakuza了吗？他问。

他已经是叛徒。他必须死。没完成任务，你要谢罪。

太严格了。太极端了。

这就是极道。他说。

我和李楷灿做了，在这个悲哀的晚上。我不是用出卖肉体为李帝努求饶，我没这么蠢，我只是想知道李楷灿是不是真的只是喜欢我的身体。

不是。我也喜欢你这个人。

他抱着我的腰，我喘着气问他值得吗，他说人总有一死，黑道死得更早，所以没什么不值得的。

我摇摇头。我说，我问的是李帝努罪不致死，为了杀他大费周章，值得吗？我不是替他求情我就是问问你。

他沉默了一会儿，

黄仁俊你还是更爱他是吧。

是，你把我杀了吧，我去陪他。或者我自裁。

他松开手，我看见他眼里有泪光。黑道老大也会哭，我今天学到了。

你走吧。账户留着，工资照发。

我没走，我还要找到李帝努。我不是讨厌李楷灿，我喜欢他，但我不能说我爱他。李帝努才是站在生命尽头的那个家伙。

辰乐偷偷地塞给我一卷磁带。“在监控室偷偷录的，大概是帝努哥和楷灿哥的谈话。楷灿哥骗你的。他老早就知道帝努哥心不在这里了。”

我拿回家听了。脚上的伤好得差不多了。磁带里两人都很冷静，李楷灿说，李帝努我不怪你，确实走私更赚钱，还不用提着脑袋。你去。

李帝努走了，因为我听见关门声。

不轻不重。

李楷灿确实不该对我说真话。不然我昨天就扑上去要和他拼命了，我显然拼不过他。李帝努当时是不是也想当场一枪崩了李楷灿？他可以的，但他没有。极道也是念旧情的。不是冷血到极点的杀人机器。李楷灿？他也不是，不然昨天就可以杀了我不是吗？

杀了我也没必要。我两边都不想伤害。

对不起，我简直像个圣母白莲花。

罗渽民成了我这个任务的新的执行者。他走前来找我，我抱了抱他，我说可能是最后一次见你了，太可惜了。

他问我，你想不想和这位帅哥做最后一次？

不想，但是你总会达到你的目的的，所以你随便吧。我摊开手。

他只是给我口了，很温柔，我像在舒服地接受什么按摩，射在他嘴里的时候志晟推门进来，手里拿着一叠资料目瞪口呆。你呆什么，你干我的时候有这样吗，浑小子。

那个，仁俊哥，我从档案室找了点帝努哥的资料……你看看。

渽民连夜走了，我趴在床上翻阅着，李帝努……仁川出身……中学当过班长……小时候拍过cf……

为什么来当黑道了？

可能他和我都喜欢新鲜感吧。

说起来李楷灿说的“再杀一个”就是李帝努吧？我不想升职了，我找到李帝努就回家——flag。

这面旗我不准备拔了。明早就出发。

我没有想到的是，我没有想到的太多了，但是李帝努竟然一直在我家。

最危险也是最安全的地方。因为黑帮的人，不会去那里。

我爸妈以为他是我同学，热情的收留了他，我心里直打颤，得亏是李帝努，别的黑帮也放进来不是完了！！

李帝努抱了抱我，趁我爸妈出去上班了以后。他一脸抱歉地说，对不起我打伤了你，走火了……

没关系，我们明天就逃走。逃回中国，或者哪里都行，逃离这些乌七八糟的事儿，好不好。

他摇摇头。

我懂他的意思，李楷灿只要想随时可以让他消失在这个世界上。李帝努再怎么有本事，也敌不过神通广大的黑帮头目。

我几乎要落泪了，我从来没有像现在这样这么想哭，他抱紧了我，我也想嚎啕大哭。

对不起，爸爸妈妈，我不该没事去什么黑道。但是我又必须去，不然我就没法认识李帝努了。

对不起，辰乐，志晟，马克哥，

渽民。

楷灿。

我们往汉江深处慢慢走，辰乐打来了电话，我把手机沉进了水里。

辰乐啊，志晟啊，对不起……

第三天。我离开总部第三天，我在病床上醒过来。隔壁是还在昏睡的李帝努。

李楷灿坐在我床边削苹果，我瞪大眼睛望着他，他面无表情地看着我。

我叫你谢罪不是自杀，你个铁憨憨。日本文学看多了？

？

李帝努几分钟以后也醒了。我嘴里塞了半个苹果，呆望着他，李楷灿已经回总部了。

他说的谢罪，呃，就是，退出帮派。

比起惩罚更像我的愿望成真？李楷灿说，惩罚是你没工资了，就这样。

哦。

但是我遇到渽民辰乐志晟还是会打招呼，还有马克哥（他不怎么出来跑任务所以几乎不会遇到了）。李帝努也退出了，也不干走私了，说要考大学，你猜他考到了哪里。汉阳。那个汉阳。

高智商真让人讨厌。

我回国了，家里人叫我考国内的大学，我就去考，好歹进了个211，李帝努学业忙也经常过来我学校看我，我每次都被他最后干到凭轩涕泗流。你妈的。

我是黄仁俊，即使退出黑帮了也是一个兴趣使然的黑帮巨星。

终。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的时候喝多了头很疼。
> 
> 黑帮我当然没有确切的概念，全凭想象写的，希望没有冒犯到哪位。
> 
> 我也是个兴趣使然的臭写东西的罢了。谢谢你看到这里。♥


End file.
